There's A Reason it's Called Sacrifice
by Asynca
Summary: Now that Elsa's back, everything's going to be exactly the way Anna's always wished it would be. Elsa's a great queen, Anna found her 'the one', and everyone's going to live happily ever after, aren't they? Isn't that how happy endings work? F/F


**There's a Reason it's called Sacrifice - Anna (POV), Elsa, Kristoff & Sven **

* * *

By Asynca, who has been promising to write a SHORT multi-chapter fic that ends up being NSFW.

Ugh. GUYS WHAT AM I DOING THEY'RE SO HELPLESS THEY HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M GOING TO DO TO THEM

* * *

"You know, Sven and I could be making some major ice sales to those foreign diplomats right now," Kristoff was grumbling good-naturedly while he held onto my ankles, "but, _no_, _today_ is trade talks with the Eastern Kingdoms..."

"Quiet! I'm trying to listen!" I told him, squinting at the group of people I could see by the fountain. I had climbed up on top of his huge shoulders so I could see over the hedge into the gardens. Unfortunately, because Elsa had stolen all the tall genes, even standing on Kristoff I still wasn't high enough to see everyone. I pushed up onto my toes and leaned forward.

"Ouch!" Kristoff hissed as he shifted uncomfortably underneath me. His voice was muffled for some reason. "Why do you care about what she's doing, anyway? You _hate_ all that political stuff."

"Yeah, but Elsa hates _these_ _guys_ and she's totally awesome when she's angry." The trouble was, all I could see was the top of Elsa's platinum blonde head and some pretentious-looking men in uniforms with long, perfectly manicured mustaches. Maybe if I could get a little higher I could actually have a shot at guessing what was going on, because Elsa was already talking and I couldn't see _anything_. I made a face. "I'm going to miss all the good stuff!" I looked down at the ground and then over at Sven who was minding his own business beside us with his mouth full of grass. "I know!" I said to Kristoff. "You sit on Sven, and then I'll climb back on top of you. ThenI should be able to see!" Sven stopped chewing, and his expression very clearly conveyed his opinion of my idea: _no. _"Oh, come on! It'll only be for a minute! Then she'll be done and you can go sell ice!"

I looked down at Kristoff to see what he had to say about my plan, but all I could see was my skirt. Where was... oh, right. I lifted up my skirt to see Kristoff staring tiredly up at me. I frowned. "Were you looking up my skirt?"

"Yes." I was about to yell at him when he added, "Because you _put it over my head_. And Sven says no one's climbing on top of him in this heat."

I winced and put the dress _behind_ Kristoff's head. "Guess we'll have to try something else," I said, and then added for good measure, "I hope you had your eyes closed before!"

"It's not like it wasn't completely dark in there anyway," he mumbled as I went to climb down off him and slipped. He easily caught me and set me down carefully on the cobblestones.

"Thanks!" I said, patting his chest and setting off along the thick hedge. "If I can't get _above_ the hedge, maybe I can see through it! I think I remember there being an old gate around here somewhere…"

As it turned out, there was. In fact, I nearly ran past it and had to double back to stare up at it. The gate was _way_ too tall for me to even bother trying to see over, but just like my sister's door it had this gaping big keyhole beside the handle. I pointed at Kristoff. "You keep lookout," I ordered him, and then crouched right down and put my eye to it.

While I was trying to find a comfortable position to kneel in, I heard Kristoff chuckle behind me, "I know, Sven. _Completely_ crazy."

I scoffed. Through the keyhole I had a _spectacular_ view of the fountain and everyone around it. It was even better than on top of the hedge.

Elsa was standing in the middle of them, her train spread around her with a polite but bored smile on her perfect face. She was blinking _way_ too often, too, which meant she disagreed with whatever that mustache guy was saying to her. I decided I didn't like him, actually. He was one of those people who looked like they'd used a set square to get the angle of their hair right, and his pants? They were _really_ tight. That was always a bad sign. Hans used to wear tight pants.

Elsa, however, looked _amazing_. She always looked amazing, even though she basically only wore one dress ever. It sat low on her shoulders and it was good thing she was… fuller… because otherwise it might have fallen right off her. Well, not off her hips. _Those_ would have caught it. Especially with the way she was standing right now…

I think I was smiling. "Isn't she _beautiful_?" I said aloud, and sighed peacefully.

"Hoo, yeah," Kristoff said immediately. "I mean, that dress, can you believe it's made entirely out of ice, every little thread, and even though it's summer?" He blew air through his lips appreciatively. "It looks so thin, too, I wonder what happens if you touch—"

I leaned back from the keyhole to _look_ at him. I… didn't like what he was saying about her. Or that he was saying anything about her, actually. I wasn't jealous, though, was I? I mean, I guess we were dating but I didn't really want him gushing about me, either. I just… didn't like it. No one was allowed to talk about her like that, only me.

He panicked. "I mean—" He pretended to relax. "Sure, she's great. She's _your_ sister, so of course she is."

"Nice try." I rolled my eyes.

He and Sven shared a smirk. "You could even say she's… cool."

I _groaned _exaggeratedly_. _"You did not just go there," I said, and then put my eye back to the keyhole. "Maybe I can see if—"

As soon as my cheek was against the wood again, the gate swung open and threw me back away from it. I fell against Kristoff and knocked him over, and then he fell against Sven and we all just ended up in a pile a short distance from where I'd been crouching.

When I emerged from my under the folds of my dress, Elsa was standing in the gateway looking horrified and flanked by a horde of mustache-smoothing, tight-pants wearing diplomats who also looked suitably scandalized. They were all _staring_ at us.

Oh my god, oh my god, she was going to _kill_ me.

I laughed nervously. "Uh, hi?"

For a second I actually expected the ground underneath us to freeze and for Elsa's eyes to go all hard and distant. They didn't, though, and the fountain just bubbled away in the background. Immediately after I spoke, she took a steadying breath and smiled gently at me, not looking angry in the least. Actually she seemed kind of relieved, which was silly. I'd jumped off a mountain, being thrown by a giant snow monster, been double-crossed by evil ex-fiancé _and_ frozen solid. As _if_ a gate could hurt me, no matter how violently someone opened it. Elsa could be so overprotective sometimes, but it was such a nice change. It was definitely better than when she was just ignoring me.

"Gentlemen," she said to the men behind her. "Meet my sister, Princess Anna, and her boyfriend Kristoff." As the men were nodding to each other, Sven cleared his throat. "Oh!" Elsa said, looking sheepish. "And their reindeer, Sven."

Sven nodded firmly and puffed out his chest beside me. His legs were still in the air.

One of the men said to the other, "It's what I've always said, isn't it? These days it's all the rage for couples to be having pets before marriage. I don't approve, not at all." Both Kristoff and I groaned.

Elsa held her hand out to me and helped me up. The other two untangled themselves behind me and stood, but I didn't really pay much attention to them, because Elsa didn't let go of my hand. At least, not straight away.

"Thanks, Elsa, I didn't—" I began to say, but then I looked up into those big eyes of hers. Having her smile at me like that was just so wonderful that I kind of forgot what I was saying. "I didn't… I…"

Her smile deepened, and her thumb stroked over the back of my hands. I looked down at our hands; she wasn't wearing gloves now. It was such a small little detail to find important, but I'd never known what her skin had felt like. If I'd ever touched it in the past when we were little, I couldn't remember.

Despite the ice castle, and the ice dress, and the whole ice thing, really, her hands were _warm._ Warm, and soft. I didn't want to let them go.

W-What was I doing here again?

Elsa helped me out when she apologized. "I'm sorry about all the meetings," she said, indicating the men behind her.

I glanced back at them. I hated them even more right now. "Are you nearly done with the whole Queen-business thing?" I asked her quietly. "Maybe we could, you know, hang out in the kitchen, or go check out the lake…" I paused, remembering something one of the maids had told me. My heart lifted. "Oh! You know there's a new pastry chef? I bet she'll make _lots of mistakes_ that we can't serve to these guys because," I leaned in really closed to her, "they're a millimeter out of shape and _they would not approve. _Someone has to eat all of those terrible mistakes…"

Elsa looked so excited for just a second, but then something passed over her face. Her smile faded and she looked away from me. "A little later, I promise," she said, squeezing my hands and then letting them go. I felt like a deflated balloon all of a sudden. "I promise," she repeated, giving me little stoic smile. To the men, she said, "Shall we go draw up those supply contracts?"

As they left, I watched the group of them walk away. I hadn't even got to see her be really angry at them. It just wasn't fair.

"I'll go to the lake with you," Kristoff offered, brushing the dirt off himself. "And, actually, I'm kind of hungry, too. What type of pastries do you think that new girl makes? Do you think she makes those little curled ones with the strawberries?"

"I think she specializes in chocolate," I said mournfully. And the only person who could properly appreciate the magnificence of chocolate with me was Elsa. But she was _busy_.

"Come on," Kristoff said gently, putting one of those huge hands of his on my shoulder. "Didn't you two have a thing about chocolate? Maybe you can save her some."

I hadn't thought of that. I looked back towards Elsa and the diplomats disappearing back into the castle. There was _no_ _way _that was any fun for her, I thought. I bet she wishes she was elbow-deep in chocolate-flavored pastry rejects like I was about to be, but she's just too busy and important to ditch trade talks even for chocolate. I was _so_ glad I wasn't Queen because I totally knew which choice I'd have made. I should definitely take her some, though, I decided. She'd completely _love_ it if I snuck some in to her, I could almost see her face now as she inhaled deeply over a whole plate of them. We could eat them together! It was a great idea!

"Thanks, Kristoff," I said, beaming up at him. He gave me this totally goofy smile and his cheeks went pink. He'd started to say something else, but I'd already taken off back towards the castle and just called over my shoulder, "You're the best!"


End file.
